Rides have been, and still are, an important part of a visitor's experience to amusement parks. Amusement park rides have evolved from Ferris wheels, carousels, and simple roller coasters and train rides to large and technologically sophisticated entertainment complexes with integrated sight, sound, and motion.
A recent development in the amusement park industry is the use of guest-carrying motion bases that are used with large screens on which movies or images are shown. Movement of guests is performed by the motion base, and the movement is synchronized with the images being shown on the screen. The guests are provided with an immersive and cinematic experience, which contributes to the popularity of this type of amusement ride. The rides often provide a simulation of different types of experiences, including the simulation of flying.
To move guests safely while providing an immersive experience requires the use of systems that are safe and have safety redundancies. While movement of the guests from a horizontal position to a near vertical one creates a “flying” sensation that guests enjoy, safety is a significant concern.
Different ways to address the technical challenges behind these types of amusement rides have been used. Some rides use large canti-levers to raise the guests into the vertical position. In other amusement rides, guests are suspended in chairs that are hung from a support.
There are shortcomings to some of these amusement ride designs, including the need to use custom parts, the use of very heavy parts, high costs of installation, the need to build dedicated or new facilities to house the amusement ride, the mechanics being exposed to the guests participating in the ride, and guests having different sightlines depending on the location of the guests in the amusement ride.
A need therefore exists for an improved motion base for an amusement ride. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.